


Sweet Isolation

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [218]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Drabble, Frottage, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Magic, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Smut, princess in a tower trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shaka lives in a tower, isolated and revered as something he is not. A playful being (who may be a demon) his only companion. Is it any wonder they fell into bed together?
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [218]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Shaka wanders from his bathroom, dark brown skin cast with rosy undertones from the heat of his bath, naked and drowsy. He ties off the braid he’s pulled his hair into, and smothers a yawn. He collapses back onto his large bed, tucked in the corner of his room, covered in blankets and pillows and all manner of soft and silky fabrics. It’s more of an indulgence than he should have, a secret, somewhat guilty thing. 

“Well well,” a soft, deep voice chuckles, and Shaka lazily opens his eyes, turning a smile to the figure lounging in his open window, clad only in a soft pair of pants. Aiolia’s bright green eyes glitter with an unnatural light, and his heavy cat’s tail twitches against the sill, his cat’s ears pricked forward towards Shaka. He has never been wholly certain what, exactly, Aiolia is, but he definitely isn’t human. “You look good enough to eat.” Aiolia smirks faintly, and Shaka shivers under his heated stare. “Should a monk look as such, my dear Shaka?” His tone is light and teasing. Shaka shrugs lightly. 

“Probably not, but you seem determined to pull me from the path the monks of my temple set me upon as a child. Does it surprise you, Aiolia, that it’s working?” He replies, pushing up onto his elbows. Aiolia slips into the room proper, prowling over to the bed in a predatory way. Shaka’s skin tingles with excitement. 

“They lost their chance to guide your path when they set you in an isolated tower, determined you were already a bodhisattva from the way they found you floating down the river and a birthmark on your brow. When they decided the best thing for you was to, what, preserve your enlightenment in isolation? It makes no sense to me.” Aiolia murmurs softly, shucking off his pants and crawling over the bed to settle, hot and heavy over Shaka. Shaka’s lips fall open in a quiet gasp. 

Aiolia kisses him, tongue twining with Shaka’s in an ageless dance. Shaka wraps his legs around his waist to keep him close, and his hands find Aiolia’s sandy curls, clutching him close eagerly. Very unlike a monk should. After a moment, Aiolia broke the kiss, kissing and nipping dark lovebites into Shaka’s skin. It’s a good thing the monks never really see him. When Aiolia gets like this he gets wonderfully possessive. Shaka bucks against him needily, and Aiolia chuckles against his skin. 

“So eager,” he murmurs hungrily. Shaka twists his head, and bites a mark of his own into the side of Aiolia’s neck, making his lover gasp with delight. 

“You’ve made me that way. I was reading, the other day, a book about Western demons. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were one of their incubi, Aiolia,” he says, breathlessly teasing. Aiolia laughs, rich and warm. “I prepared myself in the bath, Aiolia, please,” he murmurs a little more needily. Aiolia kisses him.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” He asks lightly, reaching down to test Shaka’s entrance gently. Shaka moans at the gentle touch, aware that those clever fingers hold within sheathed claws. 

“I thought of you, but I didn’t know you’d come today.” Shaka says breathlessly, eyes closed to focus on the sensations of skin on skin. There’s the sound of a jar, a motion as Aiolia slicks his cock. Then he pulls one of Shaka’s legs over his shoulder and presses in, thick and hot. It drives the breath from Shaka’s lungs in a needy moan. 

“Gods, you’re so good, Shaka,” Aiolia praises, equally breathless. “So warm, so soft.” He sets an easy rhythm, but Shaka doesnt want that. He already took his own edge off as he bathed. He bucks against Aiolia, earning a soft curse, as Aiolia obediently speeds up for him. Aiolia strokes Shaka’s erection as he fucks him hard, and Shaka cries out, bracing himself with one hand on the wall and the other clutching at Aiolia’s back, nails digging in and leaving faint welts behind. Praise falls from Aiolia’s lips, but Shaka is beyond words, as he usually is during their couplings, allowing Aiolia’s words to rain down upon him like a benediction. 

It doesn’t take long for him to come, shaking apart in Aiolia’s arms with a sharp cry. Aiolia muffles his own cry against Shaka’s throat as the spasms of his body coax him into orgasm. 

Shaka holds Aiolia close as they breathe through their afterglow, before Aiolia rolls onto his back, bringing Shaka with him. 

“Ready for round two?” He asks with a sly smile. Shaka lets out a soft chuckle against his breastbone.

“You’ll have to give me a little longer than that, my love,” he says wryly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
